1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a socket on a printed circuit board, and more particularly to a connecting strip in the socket.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a CPU is detachably mounted in a socket on a main board of a computer. The socket is integrated with the main board and has a plurality of apertures in which pins of the CPU are inserted. A connecting strip is mounted in each aperture and is electrically connected to a respective pin of the CPU. Conventional connecting strips are inserted into the apertures through the ends of the apertures corresponding to the mounted chip and are held in position by fastening means in the apertures. However, when a CPU is removed from the socket, the conventional connecting strips may remain attached to the CPU pins and be pulled out through the upper ends of the apertures.
The invention provides an improved connecting strip for a socket to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problem.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a socket in which connecting strips are securely mounted.